1. Field
Provided are anti-idiotype antibodies, polypeptides, compositions, vaccines and polynucleotides useful for the analysis, binding, and detection of anti-c-Met antibodies. Additionally, methods of detection and characterization of anti-c-Met antibodies are also provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
In antibody therapy, it is essential to measure the half-life of a therapeutic antibody and an effective concentration thereof after it is administered into body Thus, a technique capable of measuring the amount of an antibody remaining in the body is necessary. When an antibody which functions at the fragment crystallizable (Fc) portion or fragment antigen-binding (Fab) portion of the antibody is used for such a measurement, a polyclonal antibody specific to human immunoglobulin G (IgG) is generally used. If a human serum or a monkey serum is to be analyzed using a polyclonal antibody specific to human IgG, the polyclonal antibody has a limitation in its application and may show high background, thereby causing a decrease in accuracy. Additionally there exist methods of measuring the amount of a remaining antibody using an antigen as a capture, but concerns of probability of missing antigen-antibody complex and causing change in antigen-antibody binding affinity due to a conformational change of the antigen have arisen. Therefore, there is a need for the development of an antibody having specificity against an antibody which needs to be detected.